


Traditions

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke takes Sakura to the Uchiha compound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

The Uchiha compound.

Sasuke's blunt 'come with me' without any warning half an hours ago after sparring suddenly made sense. Sakura tilted her head to the side in order to get a good look at Sasuke. His face was blank, but there was an unusual stiffness about him.

Sakura snaked one of her hands into his.

He did not relax, but he also made no move to push her away.

It was something. It had to be.

Sasuke walked deftly around all of the houses and building as if he'd never spent ten years away from it. This wasn't a place that he could forget.

They stopped in front of a house. "My home," Sasuke told her before she could ask.

Sakura had other questions but did not ask them. She knew Sasuke would be answering them soon enough.

He walked up to the front door. It was unlocked. Sakura wondered if this was true for all the houses and building in the compound. She had a feeling she would someday find out.

Sasuke did not pause to look at anything as they moved through the house so Sakura didn't get a chance to take much in. Just the simple decorations, dust everywhere, and a family picture above the fireplace. It was a good thing she only had time to get a glance at it, or she may have actually ripped out the picture of Itachi like she wanted to.

The room Sasuke led her to belonged to his parents, Sakura suspected.

His face grew softer, and it looked younger. Sakura knew he was, for once, remembering something good. She longed to know what it was. She told herself it was enough to look at his face, to be with him.

Sasuke walked into the room and Sakura hovered at the door frame and watched him walk over to the dresser. He opened the top one, in the middle, and rummaged a bit before he found what he was looking for. It was a small gray box.

He closed the drawer and turned around. Their eyes met. Neither of them moved.

"Not long before my mother accepted my father's proposal," Sasuke's voice pierced through the silence between them, "he gave her something." He walked across the room, closing the distance between them. After wrapping his fingers around one of her wrists, with care, he pulled her arm up. He kept his hold on it when he pressed the box into her palm. "Within our clan, this is a tradition."

He let go of her. She tore her eyes away from him and opened the box. It was a silver chain with a golden fan.

"It's not something usually worn," Sasuke said, quickly and awkwardly. "It would get in the way and possibly attract thieves hoping to make a quick - "

This time, it was Sakura who took hold of Sasuke. She set a hand on his shoulder and stood on the balls of her feet and leaned forward. "My father did this too, except with a ring. If this is the same thing, I have the same answer she did."

Sasuke nodded, once and then Sakura kissed him.

He kissed back.


End file.
